A Frogs first impression
by Yuki Sakurada
Summary: The time Witch meets Kasey for the first time. Witch X Kasey one-shot


This is something of an apology for being late for my 1st story and when one of my stories got stuck on this story the first time so this is my apology i hope you all enjoy it very much. Btw I HAVE WRITER BLOCK FOR MY FIRST STORY AND WHEN I WAS TRYING TO WRITE SOME WEEKS AGO THE INTERNET WAS DOWN AND I COULDN'T DO IT! I hope you all like this one-shot. And to let you all know this is a Kasey X Witch one-shot. Also i don't own this game so I don't know how it goes some it may contain some OOC ness and it does contain spoilers. Thank you.

Translation- (_example_)

Witches Thoughts- (example)

* * *

~A Frogs First impressions~

**Deep in the Fugue forest there is a house and in this house is a ugly, wort covered,**... adorable pink frog? wearing a witches hat? Is that the witch princess Vivi?

*Ribbit*! *Ribbi-* (_I HATE BEING A FROG! I'm slimy and gross and-_)

A fly flew by the pink frog (witch) and the 'witch's tongue snapped out and got the fly

*Munch**Munch*

"..."

*RIBBIT**RIBBIT**RIBBIT*! (_I CAN'T BELIVE-! WHAT DID I JUST-! EWWWW!_)

The witch began to cough and spit out what she could of the fly

*Ribbit**Ribb-*? (_Where is that stupid Wizard Gale! When he gets here I'm gonna-_)

"T-Try opening the door Kasey" A trembeling voice said

"A-All right Finn" Another voice said

*Ribbit**Ribbit*? (_Someones here? That's new... maybe they can help me!_)

Someone walked through the witches door "Hello? Is anyone there?" The trembling voice 'Finn' she assumed (This is gonna be fun) she thought and jumped on the table "AH!" the boy said surprised and an orange little thing with wings ((harvest sprite) she remembered) hid behind his head the witch blinked at the two (weired pair) she thought

The boy slowly looked back up at her "A frog?" 'Kasey' she assumed said

*Ribbit**Ribbit*! (_yea, yea, yea, we get it I'm a frog! Can you help me?_)

"what's it doing here?" Finn said

*Ribbit**RIBBIT**RIBBIT*? (_I'm house sitting for the nutcase that lives here. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE? I LIVE HERE! AND 'IT' HOW RUDE!_)

"I think it's trying to tell us something" Finn said (ya think?) she thought

Finn looked around "but where's the witch?" (right here)

"Maybe she's out" Kasey said (no, I'm not smart alic)

Kasey walked up to her "um...hello?"

*Ribbit**Ribbit*! (_ya! Hello! Hi! I still need some help!_)

"Kasey! Come on!"

"Coming" Kasey ran out the door "that was a cute hat it was wea-" she overheard as he left

*RIBBIT*! (_HEY! GET BACK HERE! I STILL NEED HELP!_)

A fly flew by her and her tongue snapped out at it

*Munch**munch*

"..."

*Cough**cough**cough*

* * *

Almost 4 weeks later...

(borrrrred. I'm sooooo bored)

the door opened suddenly and the witch looked up it was the Wizard Gale along with Kasey and Finn the witch felt her anger flare at the sight of the wizard but then felt the air get much heavier with magic and sweat dropped

the wizard turned to Kasey "I would advise you... not to get to close..." and turned to the witch

Wizard seemed to glow purple for a moment and then the witch felt the familiar feeling of magic around her.

she felt like she was being rearranged for a moment and felt a little warm for a moment and she opened her eyes she didn't even know she closed and jumped for joy

"Yay! I'm finally back to normal!" Kasey looked ready to laugh, Finn was grinning from ear to ear, and the wizard as expressionless as ever.

The witches anger flared up again and glared at the wizard and got right in his face

"What the heck took you so Long?"

Kasey looked worried at this turn of events and so did Finn, but she ignored them and started stomping her foot

"I was stuck as a frog for FOREVER! I had to eat flies! And I was all slimy! It was AWFUL!"

the wizard finally spoke up "well I told you not to use that spell..." (why that little-!)

"so you left me as a frog to teach me a lesson? That's just MEAN!"

"well did it work?" Wizard asked

"AAARRRGGGHHH! You make me so mad! I hate you! Get out!"

The wizard was about to turn around and leave, but the witch pushed him and everyone else out of the room and closed or slamed the door behind them.

(ARG! He makes me so mad! If that boys friends with him I'm not gonna like him either!)

"..."

(Nah! That guy didn't look like his friend)

The Witch now felt bad for pushing him out so suddenly then the door opened and Kasey came in

"What do you want?" It sounded angrier than she meant to

Kasey looked a little fearful and the harvest sprite Finn flew behind his head

"umm... W-we were here earlier" Kasey said

(A stutter he's nervous. Now what was his name?...oh yea Kasey)

"oh... you're that human who helped the wizard" he nodded

Witch put on a thoughtful face "I hate him but you seem okay. So I'll talk to you. What do you want to know?"

Kasey looked like he was thinking for a moment "Do you have the green bell?"

"Green bell? Hmmm... well, I do have some green stuff. Let's take a look..."

She walked in the direction of her cauldron where she kept her green things and picked one up and showed it to Kasey

"Is this it?" she asked

Only then did she actually look at Kasey. He was much taller than her, brown hair in a flat, spiked kind of hair style (An: I don't know what kind of hair style that is) with two stubborn curly looking hairs in a... what's it called oh ya a cow lick, Amberish eyes with a kind of orangeish tint to it, wearing a long sleeve red and white shirt with his sleeves rolled up with a zipper and puffy kind of pants with some big boots and some gloves. This boy just screamed cutie pie or smoking hot to a normal girl

"That's not it" he said

"Hmmmm...Then it has to be this" she said

she put the green ball thing she showed him and pucked up a shiny green plant like thing

"That's not it either"

"Hmmmm...Then it has to be this"

she put the shiny green plant thing and pucked up another green thing that looked like a bowl with some strange markings on it

He studied it for a second and his eyes widened "Yes, that's it!" he noded smiling

"Kasey! That's not the green bell!" Finn said (It's not?) Finn gasped "That's it! That's the green bell!" (boy, this sprite is slow on the draw)

she handed the bell to him and he smiled brightly "Thank you very much!" he was silent for a minute "OH! Pardon my manners my name is Kasey" he smiled and the harvest sprite came in to veiw "And I'm Finn"

she looked at the two "Nice to meet you"

Kasey looked at his watch "Is that really the time? Gotta go! Nice meeting you!" with that he ran out the door "Kasey! Wait up!" Finn yelled at him and flew after him

(I think I'm gonna get to like Kasey) she thought

And she had no idea how right she was except instead of 'like' it grew into something else, but that is a story for another time.

* * *

So how was it? Did everyone like it? I hope so and again so sorry for haveing writers block and my school life isn't realy helping either. And REVIEW so I know if something is wrong with the story.


End file.
